


Stuck

by desole (tearyxz)



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearyxz/pseuds/desole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugyeom and Bambam get stuck in an elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

 

~~  
“Wait!”

The breathless shout from somewhere around the corner jerked Yugyeom out of his semi-stupor, and he shook his head slightly in an attempt to shoo away the drowsiness. It was Monday morning, after all, and it would probably take another good three hours before he could manage to complete any complex mental processes. Which was unfortunate, because he had a calc exam in about an hour, and--

“Wait, the door, please--”

Yugyeom blinked, snapping out of his daze once again by the desperate voice, except it was now slightly closer. His brain barely managed to process these words and the image of the closing metal doors in front of him, before a hand suddenly shot out from the quickly narrowing space.

“Phewww that was close.”

The metal doors slowly reopened to reveal the owner of the voice; a boy, probably around Yugyeom’s own age except significantly shorter, wearing a school uniform…

Huh. He was wearing the same uniform.

“Hey, I told you to wait, why didn’t you keep the doors open?” The boy glared at Yugyeom as he stepped into the elevator, tugging on his backpack straps with an angry huff.

Yugyeom only stared, his sluggish brain still trying to put two-and-two together.

At this lack of an appropriate response, the boy was only getting more irritated.

“What are you staring at me for?”

Finally, it clicked.

“Ah! Koonpee Boowa-something-something...You were in my chemistry class last year!”

“Huh?!”

His mind finally caught up to the situation, Yugyeom had the decency to look sheepish, smiling apologetically.

“Ah, sorry. I’m always super out of it in the morning, I didn’t mean to not stop the doors for you. I’m Yugyeom, if you don’t remember me.”

At this apology, the other boy’s anger quickly dissipated. He even looked slightly sheepish himself, exhaling with a quiet laugh.

“It’s okay, and I do remember you! It’s just... been a while since someone butchered my name so badly. You can just call me Bambam!”

“Oh, sorry,” Yugyeom only became more embarrassed, his ears growing hot. The descent of the elevator probably wasn’t helping with all the blood rushing to his face- or did it work the other way around? Damn it, Yugyeom knew he probably should’ve paid more attention in physics...or did that count as biology?

“Helloooo? Anyone there?”

Yugyeom blinked, jerking back slightly when Bambam suddenly waved a hand in front of his face.

“What?” Yugyeom asked quickly, once again finding that his thoughts had strayed from the situation at hand.

Bambam only laughed, raising an eyebrow.

“You just spaced out again. Do you do that a lot?”

“I told you, I’m just not awake yet!” Yugyeom jumped to defend himself, indignant. However, the redness of his ears sure wouldn’t be fading anytime soon. “I didn’t space out!”

“Sureee,” Bambam drew out the word, clearly unconvinced. “I just said, I had no idea we lived in the same apartment, how long have you--”

The elevator suddenly jolted and Bambam broke off mid-sentence with a yelp, eyes widening as he stumbled, arms immediately shooting out to grab onto the closest thing available for support. His right hand found the wall, whereas his left somehow found its way to Yugyeom’s tie.

“Ack!”

Yugyeom himself had also lost his balance at the sudden shift of the floor beneath him, and now coupled with the downwards yank of the cloth around his neck, proceeded to crash to the floor.

“Ouch….”

Yugyeom winced as pushed himself upright, rubbing his elbow. Bambam also let out a shaky breath, immediately dropping Yugyeom’s tie as he straightened with an embarrassed grin.

“Sorry about that, are you okay?” Bambam offered a hand to Yugyeom to help pull him up.

“Don’t worry about it,” Yugyeom gratefully took hold of Bambam’s hand with his own, pulling himself up with a grunt. “What the hell was that, though?”

Bambam frowned as they both turned to look at the display near the top of the elevator. What should’ve been a floor number was only a blank screen, and it seemed to hit them both at the same time that the elevator was no longer in motion.

“Holy shit we’re stuck!” Bambam turned to look at Yugyeom with wide eyes, his jaw dropped. “Are we stuck?”

“I, maybe?” Yugyeom quickly became flustered himself when Bambam seemed to look to him for confirmation. “I guess so, if we’re not moving?”

“Oh my god. What do we do.” Bambam was beginning to visibly panic, and he suddenly grabbed onto Yugyeom’s right arm with a vice-like grip. “Someone will find us, right? What do we do? Oh my god we’re on like the fifth floor we’re not going to crash to our deaths or something, right?!”

“No, no no, I’m sure we’ll be fine. It’s probably just a, uh, technical error. Or something. We’ll be fine.” Yugyeom tried not to wince at how Bambam’s current hold was cutting off his circulation, and instead tried to focus on not panicking with the other boy himself. It wasn’t like he had any previous experience getting stuck in elevators! He didn’t want to die, either! “Don’t elevators have directions in them, like on what to do if they get stuck?”

“Oh yeah!” To Yugyeom’s relief, Bambam finally released his arm, snapping his fingers as he thought of something. “There should be a help button! Right?”

“Yeah!” Relief washed through Yugyeom, the panic settling down. “Here, let’s just--”

Unfortunately, before either of them could begin looking for said help button, the lights overhead in the elevator flickered once, and then went out completely, leaving them in total darkness.

A very unmanly shriek filled the small space.

“Oh my god oh my god oh my god I can’t see anything oh my god I don’t want to die oh my god Yugyeom Yugyeom where are you oh my god I can’t--”

“I’m here, I’m right here!” Yugyeom tried to raise his voice above that of his blubbering companion, reaching out blindly with his arms in the general direction of his voice. “Bambam, it’s okay, just--”

Luckily, Yugyeom’s hand eventually came across something solid that was not a wall, and in one quick motion, he pulled Bambam back towards himself. Bambam squeaked, but then found himself stumbling up against a warm chest.

“I’m right here, I got you.” Yugyeom repeated, and Bambam finally quieted. For a few moments, all that was audible was their shaky breaths, as each tried to get a handle over the gravity of the situation.

“...We’re going to be so late to school, aren’t we?” Bambam finally managed to utter weakly, earning a surprised laugh from Yugyeom.

“Yeah, that seems to be unavoidable at this point.”

Another moment of silence.

“So...what now? We can’t see a thing.”

“Um.” Yugyeom was almost glad for the complete darkness because of the face he just made, and that Bambam couldn’t see it. Honestly, how was he supposed to know?! Why did Bambam keep asking him, he had no idea either!

But obviously, Yugyeom couldn’t admit that weakness out loud. That, and for whatever reason, he seemed to have a strange desire to impress the other student.

“Well, we could just try pushing all of the buttons?” Yugyeom finally suggested.

“....What if we push something bad on accident?” Bambam immediately asked back.

“I mean, what bad button could there be?” Yugyeom laughed, but his nervousness couldn’t quite be completely concealed, his voice wavering slightly at the end.

“True…” Bambam conceded. “But if the lights went out, doesn’t that probably mean there’s no power? Would pushing the buttons even do anything? Like, look.”

Bambam slowly moved away from him, and Yugyeom tried to follow as best he could, keeping one hand on Bambam’s shoulder and another on the wall. There were a few clicks, and then again, silence.

“See what I mean?”

“....No, actually. I don’t see anything,” Yugyeom finally responded, completely lost.

“Exactly!” Bambam’s voice was now suddenly closer again, and Yugyeom swore he could almost feel the boy’s breath near his neck. “Don’t elevator buttons usually light up when you push them? I just pushed a bunch and we didn’t see any light at all!”

“Shit.”

They lapsed into silence again, trying to both combat their increasing fear while also attempting to think of possible solutions.

“Hey! Anyone out there? Someone! Anyone! Help!” Yugyeom suddenly began yelling, rushing forwards to bang on the elevator doors, and Bambam nearly fell over at the sudden loud noise of Yugyeom’s fists against the metal. “There are people stuck in here! Help!!”

“Hey, hey hey hey!” Now it was Bambam’s turn to yank Yugyeom back, his flailing hands once again closing around Yugyeom’s tie as he pulled. Yugyeom broke off into splutters, nearly choking.

“Ah, sorry!” Bambam quickly apologized, his fingers finally finding their way to Yugyeom’s hands instead. He gripped them tightly, tugging Yugyeom towards (what he thought to be, at least) the back of the elevator. “Didn’t you feel how the elevator jolted earlier?! Don’t bang on the doors, you might break something!”

“Then what should we do?” Yugyeom was finally beginning to lose his cool, the feeling of being a dark, enclosed space for an extended period time finally starting to get to him. “You keep asking me, so what do you want to do?!”

“I don’t know!” Bambam shouted back, dropping his hands and pushing Yugyeom away in anger.

Though they couldn’t see each other, they were both shaking, fists clenched as they glared in the general direction of their perceived object of ire. Perhaps at first the shaking was from frustration, but soon, with the complete loss of physical contact, it turned into shivers, as if they’d both been suddenly plunged into the icy depths of terror.

Utter darkness, complete isolation.

At once, they blindly moved forward together again, Yugyeom stepping on Bambam’s foot and Bambam stumbling and hitting Yugyeom’s chin with his head. He didn’t move away, though, and instead pulled Yugyeom even closer as he leaned forwards into him, resting his forehead on Yugyeom’s chest.

“I don’t know, okay?” Bambam repeated the same words from moments before. But this time, they were soft, defeated.

“...I’m sorry.” Yugyeom finally said after a few seconds, his arms coming up to wrap around the frame of the boy currently clinging to his shirt. “I’m just...I’m just scared,” he admitted.

“Well that makes for two of us.” Bambam let out a dry laugh that almost made Yugyeom giggle when his breath tickled the underside of Yugyeom’s chin.

“We could just wait? Someone’s bound to notice the elevator’s not working eventually, right?” Yugyeom suggested, and Bambam hummed in agreement under his breath.

They stood there like that for a couple of minutes, just holding each other for physical reassurance in the complete darkness. It wasn’t even that bad- it actually became quite comfortable. Their height difference made it so that Yugyeom could rest his chin on top of Bambam’s head, and Bambam genuinely felt safe, fear evaporated as he was completely enclosed in Yugyeom’s arms.

Suddenly, music rang out in air between them, along with some dull vibrations.

“.......”

“We have our phones, don’t we…”

  



End file.
